Understand Ones Self
by Robin Rainyday
Summary: Haru's lost again, no big surprise but he finds himself in the strange town of Verstand where he meets a person that he would never expect to find, finding Shigure's house has never been so hard
1. Welcome to Verstand

I don't own Fruits Basket . . . I do own a banana!  
  
Rainyday: hi! This is my first actual attempt at a Fruits Basket fic and I've only seen the anime series I haven't read the Manga so if I get anything messed up please forgive me! If you don't I'll just get Ri-chan to apologize for me! ^____^;;;;;  
  
~~  
  
Sohma Hatsuharu didn't know where he was, but of course that was to be expected, he never really knew where he was at any given time, he never knew where he was really going even when he got there, the only thing he knew most of the time was that he was lost. Now that's not strange at all, nope, it was almost a hobby he had done it so much. He wasn't worried when he saw the sign at the end of the long dusty rust coloured trail.  
  
/Welcome to Verstand/  
  
"Verstand? Oh so that's where I am . . ." he said looking just a little dazed as usual, "I wonder where that is . . . hmmm I just wanted to find Shigure's house and now I end up here . . ." he sighed, "Oh well, no big deal . . ." He looked in the direction he just came from, "I'll just go back the way I came and then try again . . ."  
  
~  
  
It had been about an hour after when Haru reached another sign. He looked up.  
  
/Welcome to Verstand/  
  
If he wasn't so laid back he would have jumped in surprise, but in the end he just rubbed his head and sweatdropped, "Ah man, I must have gone around in a circle." He shrugged, "Well it's not the first time, let's see . . ." This time he decided to go to the east instead of the direction he came.  
  
~  
  
/Welcome to Verstand/  
  
This time Haru gave a cry of surprise, "No!" he said in disbelief, "I maybe totally without a sense of direction but I know that I didn't go in a circle this time! He bit his lip, "Something isn't right about all this . . ." he said. He looked at the sign again. He took out a roll of thread and tied it to the sign.  
  
"There," he said to himself just a bit smugly. He started walking away to the west leaving a trail of blue thread behind him.  
  
~  
  
/Welcome to Verstand/  
  
Haru's eyes twitched in annoyance, he looked down at the thread it looked like he had only taken a few steps around the sign. He looked into the town towards him. It looked like something out of the wild-west. He knew that he had strayed from the city just a bit but he didn't think he would run into any place like this. The whole town looked dusty. Old houses here and there some shops and a few other things. There were absolutely no people. Haru got a weird vibe from the place, but he had no choice, it seemed the only direction he could go was straight and that led past the old wooden sign into this odd town. He slowly walked in.  
  
~  
  
"Hello?" he asked looking into one of the shops, no one answered.  
  
"There must be someone here!" he shouted.  
  
"Only you." Someone finally answered. Haru swivled around quickly. He looked face to face . . . at himself!  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: To be continued if I get a few reviews! ^__^;; where has Haru now? How will he leave this place called Verstand? How did he end up in this wild-west, dusty town? Well you'll see!!!!!!! ^___^ happy new years! 


	2. Follow Me

Disclaimer: I don't own Fruits Basket but I do own an Apple!  
  
Rainyday: ^___^ hey guys! I'm glad a few people seem to like this story so I'm continuing!  
  
~  
  
"Only you." Someone finally answered. Haru swiveled around quickly. He looked face to face ... at himself! He gasped, the boy in front of him looked exactly like him, he wore the same clothing, the same shoes, even his hair style was the same except instead of having white hair at the top black hair at the bottom he had black hair at the top and white hair at the bottom. The boy had a huge smirk on his face.  
  
"Who are you?" Haru asked narrowing his eyes. The look alike laughed.  
  
"Who do you think I am? I'm you numbskull!" the other boy said bluntly.  
  
"That's impossible!" Haru shot back.  
  
"Then why am I here?" the other smirked. Haru was at a loss.  
  
"There? You see? The word I think you were looking for is ImPROBABLE, it may be unlikely for us to meet, but that doesn't mean it can't happen! Oh yes, and allow me to introduce myself, my name is Sohma Hatsuharu." He smiled at the look on Haru's face, "Or, as most call me, Black-Haru." Haru's eyes widened.  
  
"Black . . . Haru . . . you mean . . . that you're the one . . . and when I get angry you . . ."  
  
"You're too mixed up for your own good," Black-Haru said shaking his head slightly, "And my name is not 'Black-Haru' that's just what people seem to insist on calling me."  
  
"Then . . . what . . . should . . . I . . .?" Haru began, he felt very confused. Usually at this time he would get angry, but it seemed that that wasn't happening.  
  
"Hats," Black-Haru answered.  
  
"Hats?" Haru sweatdropped. Hats ran up ad grabbed Haru by the shirt. His eyes glinted in rage.  
  
"Wanna make something of it?" he asked dangerously. Haru blinked dumbly and then pulled away.  
  
"Not really . . ." he answered. Hats nodded.  
  
"Good."  
  
"Where am I?" Haru asked after a small pause.  
  
"Verstand, did you see the sign?" Hats answered. Haru sweatdropped.  
  
"Of course I did!!!" Haru retorted.  
  
"Then why did you ask?" Hats asked. Haru sighed once again at a loss for words. Hats smiled again.  
  
"Welcome." He said.  
  
"What do you want from me?" Haru asked.  
  
"Follow me." Hats said ignoring his question.  
  
"Where?" Haru asked.  
  
"Follow me," Hats said again this time impatiently.  
  
"But-" Haru was cut off. Hats was gripping his neck not holding it very tightly but Haru was too afraid to move.  
  
"Follow . . . me," Hats said slowly looking directly into Haru's eyes, "I'm not a very patient person." Haru nodded and Hats let go.  
  
~  
  
The two boys waked through the dusty, deserted street.  
  
"This place reminds me of a ghost town . . ." Haru muttered looking at the lonely looking buildings and the empty streets. Hats laughed but there was no happiness or mirth it was cold and almost mocking.  
  
"Yes, looks like." he said gesturing towards the empty barbershop. Haru looked over at him confusion written on his face.  
  
"What do you mean?" he asked looking around again.  
  
"This is a Ghost town Baka," Hats explained rolling his eyes. Haru stopped walking taken aback. After a few seconds Hats looked back and glared at the confused boy.  
  
"Are you coming or what?" Hats asked the shaken Haru. Haru shook his head.  
  
"Not until you explain to me what's going on," he said trying to be firm. Hats gave a long suffering sigh.  
  
"I'll drag you," he said bluntly.  
  
"Why am I here?!" Haru demanded in exasperation.  
  
"I'm not kidding," Hats said, "I'll tie a rope around your head and drag you to where we're going like the stubborn cow you are and, I'm not very gentle."  
  
"Where are we going?" Haru asked softly biting the inside of his cheek.  
  
"You'll see faster if you start walking!" Hats snapped. Haru finally gave up and followed Hats to their destination, it would be easier this way . . . he hoped.  
  
~  
  
Rainyday: sorry I haven't updated since . . . erm . . . January . . . I've been busy with a lot of things but now I updated and maybe it will take less than 2 months to put up the third chapter! I'll try and sorry all the chapters are so short usually in my stories they're really long but well it changes please please please keep reading and reviewing. 


End file.
